Strawberry Panic! 3Astraea s Party
by Ryokilla
Summary: Its the night christmas and Shizuma visit to her grandmother...


**Strawberry Panic! 3.- Astraea´s Party**

It´s Saturday morning, the girls are resting inside the residences after a long week of classes and exams...few of them are already up…others begin their training...and the rest are still sleeping until late... it´s very cold in Astraea.

Miyuki: (going outside her dorm) Shizuma? What are you doing so early? (looking surprised at Shizuma´s room, while she goes out)

Shizuma: I'm going out of town, why?

Miyuki: are you going with Nagisa?

Shizuma: no, I haven´t told her, I'm going out

Miyuki: mmm... what´re you up to?

Shizuma: I want to go and get her Christmas present, plus, I received a message from my grandmother, who wants to see me (concern expression)

Miyuki: you said, your grandmother! (she worries) is everything ok?

Shizuma: yeah.. well, I hope...

Miyuki: but Shizuma, your injury is not fully recovered, you shouldn´t make extra effort carrying stuff.

Shizuma: don´t worry, I won´t do anything. If you see Nagisa, tell her please, that I will be back early ok?

Miyuki: of course (stares at Shizuma while she goes out of the residence)

(at Nagisa´s room, she is waking up and stretching with energy)

Nagisa: Good morning Tamao chan! (looking at her)

Tamao: (writing at her desk wearing pyjamas) Good morning Nagisa chan!

Nagisa: what are you doing? (curiously)

Tamao: it´s ready! I just finished writing a brief speech for tonight´s party

Nagisa: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Today´s party! Christmas Christmas! (singing)

Tamao: yes, do you have Shizuma´s sama present?

Nagisa: (worrying and then blushes) ...mmm.. well yeah... but...

Tamao: hehe! Is what you have been preparing for almost two weeks?

Nagisa: (blushing) yes... but..I don´t know if it´s good..

Tamao: of course it is, I´m sure she will love it, it´s handmade

Nagisa: yes, but...I´m not good doing that...

Tamao: (standing up from her chair) let me see it...

Nagisa: (blushing, running to her dresser) noooooo... don´t laugh at me...

Tamao: of course not! Show it!

Nagisa:...ok..but don´t laugh ok? (pulling out a package from her drawer)

Tamao: very good... let´s see... (opening the bag)

Nagisa:...(looking at her anxiously with a blush)

...  
(Tamao stares at the content and remains in silence...lots of silence)

Nagisa: aaaaaah! Tamao chan, tell me something! I know it is terrible! (turning sad)

Tamao: (still stares at the content) ...well...  
(pulling out a sweater form the bag, which has different colors with a sleeve longer than the other)

Tamao: it can be fixed (smiling)

Nagisa: I knew it...I´m good at nothing

Tamao: don´t say that! You did everything by your own in a very short time, plus, you pinched your fingers doing it don´t you? (looking at her hands)

Nagisa: (blushing) ...yeah...but I did a bad job...i should buy something better instead!

Tamao: no!.. she will love this (hugging the sweater) ahhh...(sights)... I wish this could be mine...

Nagisa: ah?

Tamao: nothing, I said, it´s a lovely sweater! I will help you fix it, can I?

Nagisa: really Tamao chan! aah you do know how to do everything!

Tamao: that´s not true, I can´t do everything! I will ask Chikaru to help me...(looking at the sweater)

Nagisa: (putting a suspicious face) Chikaru?...mmmm...

Tamao: what´s wrong? Why is that face for?

Nagisa: hehe! Is for nothing!

Tamao: well, I will get dress to see Chikaru

Nagisa: (with her hands in her waist... thinking) Tamao and Chikaru?...Lately they see each other's quite a lot ...or, am I just making this up?

Tamao: I´m going to take a shower Nagisa chan... do you want to come?

Nagisa: (surprised) hehe...don´t you worry about me, I shall wait until you´re done.

(On the train that goes to town, Shizuma is sitting down thinking while looking at the cold view)

Shizuma: (thinking)...I hope is not that... please no...

(Shizuma pulls out her cell from her pocket, which she can´t use in Astraea...she stares at it and turns it on...looking through her contacts a number to dial)

Shizuma:...good morning...Shizuma speaking...yes, hello how are you? It´s has been long time...ok. Thanks... I will see you there. Bye.

(Hung up the phone and remains thinking deeply)

(At the residence, Yaya arrives at Nagisa´s and Tamao´s door and knocks)

Knock knock!

Nagisa: I´m coming! It must be Shizumaaa!

(Nagisa opens the door quite fast and throw herself to Yaya´s neck)

Nagisa: Good morning my Shizumaaa!

Yaya: (looking at her surprised) hehehe! ehm Nagisa... I´m not Shizuma..

Nagisa: (looks up fast) YAYA! aaaaah sorry! (blushing)

Yaya: haha! don´t worry, I´m happy that girls receive me like this! hehe!

Nagisa: (blushing) I´m so sorry Yaya... I thought you were Shizuma...by the way... she already should have come...

(Nagisa let Yaya inside the room while Tamao gets out of the shower)

Tamao: good morning Yaya chan

Yaya: good morning Tamao san

Nagisa: why are you visiting us this early Yaya, has something happened?

Yaya: I came here looking for you, to ask if you want to decorate the principal room for tonight´s party, it´s almost ready, but there are still few details left.

Nagisa: yeeeeeees, I want to go! But... (looking at the sweater)... I have things to do...(turning sad)

Tamao: don´t you worry Nagisa chan, I told you I will manage this with Chikaru

Nagisa: but I can´t let you do the entire job, I will go with you Tamao chan

Tamao: that´s fine, if you really want

Nagisa: I´m sorry Yaya chan, we can´t go. We have to fix something first.

Yaya: that´s ok then, no problem. I shall see you both later ok?

Nagisa: of course yes!

Yaya: see you girls!

Tamao: see you soon Yaya chan (closing the door)

Nagisa: aah it´s time to take a shower now, so we can go and fix my terrible present.

Tamao: is not horrible, I already told you. Just a little twist and it´s done

Nagisa: (looking sadly) really is not that terrible? Don´t you think I should by something instead?

Tamao: no Nagisa chan, I insist, something that you do with your own hands has more value than anything else you buy with money.

Nagisa: mmmm... you´re right... so let´s fix it the best we can!

Tamao: that´s right

Nagisa: good! I will dress fast so we can go! (going fast to the shower)

(Tamao looks when Nagisa enters to the bathroom and thinks)

Tamao: (thinking) ...I do really wish, you could do something like this for me...

(Inside the main hall, there is a lot of excitement with the decoration; the 3 council presidents are there with the Etoile, organizing the girls, who are happily helping for the Christmas party)

Tomori: very good Miyuki... this is our last Christmas dinner in Astraea...(sad)

Miyuki: (looking down) that´s right.. the last...(looking up a bit happier) right! That´s why it has to be the best party this place has ever had! So they can remember us in the future!

Tomori: (looks at her happier) you´re right Miyuki! Let´s prepare the best party ever!

Chikaru: (giving instructions with a speaker to Kagome and the other girls who are hanging decorations) not there girls! It looks crooked! Move the star!

Amane: what an excitement girls!

Hikari: (putting flowers on the table) yes! Everyone looks so happy

Amane: but I´m much more happy...(looking at Hikari)

Hikari: why is that?

Amane: for having you by my side (embracing her from the back)

Hikari: (blushing) aah Amane... you make me so happy (turns and embrace her)

(At that moment, Tamao and Nagisa enter to the hall hiding her bag)

Tamao: Chikaru is over there! (pointing at her)

Chikaru: Hello Tamao chan! Welcome

Nagisa: Good day Chikaru san!

Chikaru: Good day Nagisa chan

(Nagisa turns everywhere, she can´t find Shizuma anywhere, she sees Miyuki from the far wanting to talk with her)

Tamao: Chikaru, we need to ask you a favour

Chikaru: of course, how can I help you?

Nagisa: (blushing) we want to ask if you can help us fixing a present

Chikaru: a present? Ah very good! Can I see it?

Nagisa: (blushing) noooooooooo, not here!

Chikaru: ah it´s a surprise, ok then, let´s go to another room

Nagisa: can you wait me for a second, I´ll go with Miyuki for a bit.

Tamao: ok, fine

(Nagisa walks towards Miyuki, she has a happy glimpse for all the arrangements for the party)

Nagisa: Good day Miyuki!

Miyuki: (turning) Good morning Nagisa chan!, how are you?

Nagisa: I'm fine Miyuki, thanks. Have you seen Shizuma?  
Miyuki: I saw her this morning, she asked me to tell you that she went out to the city.

Nagisa: whaat! Is something wrong?

Miyuki: to be honest, I don´t know. She told me that her grandmother called her and she went to see her, but you shouldn't be worried, she will come back early.

Nagisa: ahh! poor thing, what could happened to her grandmother?

Miyuki: I hope is nothing bad. Stay calm, she will back soon.

Nagisa: thanks Miyuki, I´ll see you later.

Miyuki: aren´t you staying to decorate?

Nagisa: I..I have to do something before (blushing), but as soon as I finish I´ll come back

Miyuki: good, we´ll wait for you then.

(Nagisa goes fast to the other room to look for the girls to repair the sweater)

Nagisa: (thinking) mmmm.. no that I think about it, Shizuma has never spoken to me about her family, I don´t know anything about them, even less of her grandmother...what could happened?

(Nagisa enters with a worried face where Tamao and Chikaru are)  
Tamao: what´s the matter Nagisa chan? I can tell you seem worried

Nagisa: no, it´s nothing, well I hope so.  
Chikaru: good Nagisa chan, I have here the sewing machine and we can fix your present really fast

Nagisa: (happy) aah I feel so happy! Thanks a lot Chikaru

Chikaru: that is what friends are for

(The three girls start to fix the sweater)

...

(In another place, Shizuma is walking on the street)  
Shizuma: (thinking) to bad...I wanted to make a handmade present for Nagisa, but I didn´t have the time, plus my hand injury doesn´t help me...what should I do? What can I get her?  
Well, I shall go faster to my grandmother´s, so I can go back soon, maybe I might find something special in my room for Nagisa.

(Shizuma takes a taxi and goes to her grandmother´s house. After a while, the taxi gets into a big and luxurious residence, with a great white garden showing this morning snow fall)

knock, knock

(The principal door opens and a old age maid meets her)

Shizuma: Nanny Kyoko! (looks happy to see her)

Nanny: (doesn't recognize her at the beginning) ooh God! It´s miss Shizuma! I'm so glad to see you! (reverence)

Shizuma: (happy, she approaches and embraces her, not a common thing to do in Japan) it has been many years Nanny!

Nanny: (surprised for the hug) yes my girl, many years!

Shizuma: (enters to the main hall) well! You have managed the decorations...my grandmother and her good taste as always (looking panoramically)

Nanny: yes it is. Mrs Hanazono is waiting for you in her room.

Shizuma: thanks Nanny, I´ll go and see her.

(Shizuma goes upstairs and continues walking through a great hall. Her eyes spark as she looks to the house, she feels exited to see the place where she grew up after a long time)

knock, knock

(an old voice speaks to her)

Shizuma: excuse me grandmother, it´s me, Shizuma

(Shizuma enters to the room and sees a big, elegant bed where her old grandmother is. A lady who despite the years, her beauty stills remains a part of her. Her hair is totally white and with a thin face, but with always elegant. She meets Shizuma with a smile)

Mrs. Hanazono: I can´t believe it! Look! You have grown a lot! Come Shizuma! So I can embrace you!

(Shizuma sits next to her and she hugs her with affection)

Shizuma: I came here as soon I got your message... are you ok grandma?

Mrs. Hanazono: ah, later we can speak of the pains of an old woman! First tell me about you! You are as beautiful as your mother! You are already a woman!

Shizuma: thanks grandma. It has been many years.

Mrs. Hanazono: I know.. last time I saw you, you were just a kid...I have so many things to tell you...

Shizuma: that´s why I'm here Grandma

Mrs. Hanazono: Have you not yet spoken to your parents' right?

Shizuma: you know I haven´t. I don´t need to speak with them.

Mrs. Hanazono: I know my dear. So, you became an Etoile! You don´t know how proud I was when I received that notice.

Shizuma: yes, my Etoile days have ended now, I left officially the duty days ago.

(While Shizuma converse with her grandmother, Nagisa is still worried at the sewing room)

Chikaru: very good, this sleeve is ready, look Nagisa chan

Nagisa: (with shinny eyes) ahh! it´s perfect!

Tamao: you see Nagisa, there was no need for worries.

Nagisa: I know Tamao chan, Chikaru is excellent, in fact.. Chikaru, have you consider to be a designer after you graduate from Astraea?

Chikaru: yeah (smiling) I have many ideas of what I want to do as soon as I graduate. But, for now I want to enjoy all the time I have left in this place.

Nagisa: you´re right (she turns sad thinking that Shizuma will not remain in Astraea after this year)

Tamao: by the way, you know with whom you´ll dance tonight Chikaru?

Nagisa: (surprised) eeeh! Is there a dance?

Tamao: yes, it is a tradition here that the Etoile starts with the first dance of the night and then the other girls with their couple. Many relationships begin in such evenings (closing her eyes and sights)

Chikaru: that´s right Tamao san, it´s a very special evening.

Nagisa: oooh I see.

Chikaru: I don´t have anybody yet to go with, if you don´t mind, I would like to go and dance with you Tamao san, if you are available of course

Tamao: (blushing hard and going out of her wandering) eeh! Me!

Nagisa: (surprised) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Tamao: I...well.. I'm available...ok..I´ll go with you Chikaru

Nagisa: eeeeeeeeeeeh! (still with a surprise in her face)

Chikaru: very good, I hope you will be prepared! I like to dance a lot (smiling)

Tamao: of course!

Nagisa: eeeeh! (thinking) what´s going on here!

Tamao: what´s the matter Nagisa, what is that face about?

Nagisa: hehe! no, it´s nothing (thinking) I guess, they are not a bad couple! I'm glad for Tamao.

(After a lot of work, the sweater was ready. Nagisa goes out happy with her bag)

Nagisa: aaaaaaaaah! At last is ready! (hugging the bag)

Chikaru: well girls, I shall leave now, I´ll see you later

Tamao: yes Chikaru, thanks for your help

Nagisa: thanks a lot Chikaru! You´re the best!

Chikaru: hehe! no trouble Nagisa chan

(Nagisa looks Miyuki from the far)

Nagisa: Tamao, I´ll go with Miyuki for a moment, can you wait for me?

Tamao: yes, I´ll be helping Yaya with the decorations

(Nagisa approaches Miyuki with a worried face)

Miyuki: what´s the problem Nagisa chan?

Nagisa: Is Shizuma still out?

Miyuki: yes.. she is

Nagisa: mmmm (sights)

Miyuki: relax, she will be back soon

Nagisa: Miyuki.. you know about Shizuma´s family, don´t you? Have you met them?  
Miyuki: mm m.. I know a little, why?

Nagisa: is just that she never speaks of them and I don´t know anything... is something wrong with them?

Miyuki: mmm.. is such a long story...(thinking)

Nagisa: in fact, I don´t know if I should ask her, maybe she will get angry

Miyuki: she won´t be mad at you.. come on

(Miyuki and Nagisa go and start a chat at the cafeteria while they drink a hot chocolate)

Miyuki: look.. there are things that Shizuma is not going to tell you directly. There are things that she won´t tell because they are painful memories.

Nagisa: oh, I see. But how can I help her? I don´t want to bother her with questions that are uncomfortable for her.

Miyuki: I understand. Well as you can see (Nagisa pays attention to Miyuki´s words) she went now with her grandmother from her father side, she raised Shizuma since she was little, just as she could be her mother.

Nagisa: I see that´s why she went so worried to see her? But her parents, where are they?

Miyuki: her parents are business people; they have many companies around the country. But Shizuma didn´t grew up with them. The truth is Shizuma hates them, she doesn´t want to know anything about them.

Nagisa: (worries) but why!

Miyuki: Shizuma´s mother got pregnant of her, when she was still young and successful in the business world. She met Shizuma´s father in an elegant party in Tokyo where many millionaires gather.

Nagisa: well! You do know all the background of my Shizuma!

Miyuki: you don´t want to know how I found out

Nagisa: tell me! How did you?

Miyuki: in second grade ... Shizuma told me many things... she was so sad and that night, Shizuma brought some bottles of liquor she was hiding somewhere. When I arrive to the room she was a bit drunk.

Nagisa: whaaaaat! She was drunk!

Miyuki: not that drunk, she wanted an easy way to release her problems

Nagisa: poor Shizuma

Miyuki: so that night I knew many painful things of her

Nagisa: and what happened to her mother?

Miyuki: she got pregnant and she didn´t want to have the baby

Nagisa: whaaaaaaat! She didn´t want to have my Shizuma!

Miyuki: that´s right, but the father insisted that they should get married, for respect and honour for the family and all those protocols. So they got married and the mother wasn´t happy.

(Nagisa drinks her chocolate with pain)

Miyuki: do you want me to continue?

Nagisa: yes please

Miyuki: when Shizuma was born, their parents began to have many problems in their marriage. No one took care of the baby. In that moment, her grandmother decided to take care of her and give her everything she needed.

(Nagisa was about to cry)

Miyuki: her grandmother took the girl away from them legally. Mrs Hanazono is also a business person and has more properties than Shizuma´s parents. After three years, the parents solved their problems and went to Mrs. Hanazono´s house with two other kids to take Shizuma back with them.

Nagisa: in 3 years! They abandon her for 3 years!  
Miyuki: yes. When that happened, her grandmother didn´t allowed them to take the girl. There was a big fight with lots of demands and money problems. The father wanted his first born back so he could secure his companies, but her mother denied him the right to have Shizuma. Shizuma´s grandmother won every right by law against the parents and them didn´t tried even to see their girl again.

Nagisa: I can´t believe it! My Shizuma has suffered a lot (sad)

Miyuki: so Shizuma grew up at her grandmother´s house, receiving all the love she didn´t have from her parents. But later, her grandmother began with more health problems and she couldn't handle to take care of Shizuma. So she decided to send her to Miatre, where she had studied in the past.

Nagisa: oooh her grandmother graduated from Miatre! I was clueless about all of this!

Miyuki: yes, the lady has a strong personality. She wanted to take care of her but due to her health she decided to send Shizuma here.

Nagisa: (sights) ...I see... but why she didn´t go to see her on holidays?

Miyuki: a couple of times I went with Shizuma to visit her grandmother. She didn´t spend too much time in the country because her companies where in France so she often went there. That´s why Shizuma learned French

Nagisa: really! That´s why!

Miyuki: and now she went to see her, I hope she is fine

Nagisa: ah! I would like to meet her, so I can thank her for treating my beautiful Shizuma so well

Miyuki: yes, it´s an adorable old lady. She´s as beautiful as Shizuma, she got her beauty from her.

Nagisa: aaah I want to meet her!

Miyuki: well if I trusted you this information is because you ´re NA GI SA! No one else knows eh?

Nagisa: I appreciate it so much Miyuki

(both stay enjoying their hot chocolate at the cafeteria)

Nagisa: (looking sad through the window) I just hope she´ll be back on time

Miyuki: she´ll. Shizuma loves these parties.

(while they chat in the cafeteria, Shizuma remains with her grandmother)

Mrs. Hanazono: tell me how is Miyuki doing?

Shizuma: she´s fine, but not so excited to graduate

Mrs. Hanazono: I knew that her family had arranged her marriage didn´t they?

Shizuma: that´s right, that´s the reason why she doesn´t want to graduate

Mrs. Hanazono: mmmm...an arranged married is not a good thing, especially if you don´t know the groom. That´s the old way

Shizuma: yes I agree. I wish I can help her, but I don´t know how, I feel that at the moment of graduation I'm not longer be able to see her so often and you know she is the only friend I have.

Mrs. Hanazono: yes she is a great girl, I don´t know why it didn´t work between you both.

Shizuma: grandma! I already have a girl and I want to be with her

Mrs. Hanazono: (smiles) I'm just joking my girl. What is the name of the lucky one?

Shizuma: Aoi Nagisa, she´s a beautiful girl

Mrs. Hanazono: what a pretty name. She must be as beautiful as you say, as how your eyes shine when you name her.

Shizuma: yes, I feel happy again when I´m by her side

Mrs. Hanazono: I'm glad to hear that. I want to meet her before I pass away.

Shizuma: grandma you are well now. And of course, we´ll come and visit you one weekend

Mrs. Hanazono: and Nagisa is going to graduate in March as well?

Shizuma: no, she is in fourth year

Mrs. Hanazono: I see. So what are your plans after graduation?

Shizuma: (looking at her grandma) I'm afraid, I'm here to hear what you want me to do

Mrs. Hanazono: no Shizuma, I´ve always give you freedom so you can have your own opinions and decisions. I know you want to get into college and continue your studies and I´ll support you. But as well, you know, you´re my only official heiress, only you will have the right to keep everything, no one else can.

Shizuma: but grandma!

Mrs. Hanazono: that´s the way it should be, that´s why I´ve asked you to come

Shizuma: but my father is your son and he´ll come to claim his inheritance.

Mrs. Hanazono: he already has his own things and more than he can ask for. He doesn´t deserve a single cent! He stopped to be my son the moment he left you

Shizuma: grandma, that´s a lot of responsibility that means...

Mrs. Hanazono: I know my girl, that´s why I want to have everything prepared while I'm still alive. I know very well that the moment I'm not longer in this world, everybody is going to come and mess with you because of the money and properties.

(the grandmother calls one of her employees and she enters to the room followed by an executive woman with glasses, Shizuma turns around)

Mrs. Hanazono: Shizuma, she is my personal lawyer who has all my trust. She will be your advisor for everything you have to do

Shizuma: but grandma.. this is too much...how am I going to be able to handle it?

Mrs. Hanazono: you´ll be the absolute owner of everything my girl. You will do your life as you want it, if you want to study, travel, you choose. I just want that everything would be yours.

Shizuma: grandma, you really surprised me

Mrs. Hanazono: I don´t have too much time my girl...it´s been years I'm fighting this cancer.

Shizuma: but you have done all the best treatments

Mrs. Hanazono: yes, but when the time comes, there are not treatments that work.

Shizuma: is it so advanced already? (looking sad)

Mrs. Hanazono: that´s true, it´s so advanced. That´s why I called you, I wanted to see you as soon as possible because I may not be here tomorrow

(The grandmother makes a gesture to her lawyer and she pulls out a binder with documents)

Mrs. Hanazono: my will is already written down since a very long time, the only thing I would ask you my girl, is that at the moment I'm not longer here, you will be the owner of this house, so please, let stay nanny Kyoko. She has been working here all her life and she has no other place to go.

Shizuma: of course grandma. she´s part of the family, I´d never dare to kick her out

Mrs. Hanazono: look my girl, here they are, all the documents i want you to sign.

(the grandmother starts to cough strongly, the nanny brings some water)

Shizuma: grandma! Are you ok? (worried)

Mrs. Hanazono: yes, don´t you worry. Look (showing the documents) these are the papers that make you the owner. I know you´ll make a good use of everything

Shizuma: of course grandma, you have earned all this by your effort, I could never waste it

Mrs. Hanazono: very well! You don´t know how happy you make me my girl

Shizuma: thanks for everything grandma. Not only you raised me and give me all your love, but now you give me all your things

Mrs. Hanazono: now they are YOUR things (smiles happily) great! great! is time to eat, I just told Nanny to prepare a special dinner in your name. Help me to stand up my girl.

Shizuma: but where you want to go?

Mrs. Hanazono: we are eating in the main hall of course, we have to celebrate

(Shizuma helps her grandmother to sit in her wheel chair)

Mrs. Hanazono: (at the hall) mmm.. smells lovely Nanny. We are so hungry no my dear?

Shizuma: yes I really wanted to eat Nanny´s food

Mrs. Hanazono: but Astraea´s meals are also very delicious no? I remember very well, I used to like them very much and the cakes..

Shizuma: yes, they are still delicious

(The Nanny arrives with a food tray, the table is elegantly decorated)

Mrs. Hanazono: look, I ordered the best French wine for this dinner

Shizuma: but grandma

Mrs. Hanazono: don´t worry my girl, I want you to make a toast with me

Shizuma: let me open it

Mrs. Hanazono: what a time, it has been many years since I eat in this room you know? I always ate in hotels and restaurants

Shizuma: I still remember all the times you traveled

Mrs. Hanazono: yes, I'm sorry for not been here while you were growing up

Shizuma: here is your glass of wine

Mrs. Hanazono: good, let´s drink for you, because I'm so proud of you and for your successful future, i will be always by your side

(both cheer excited)

(In Astraea, the cooking club is busy with the girls preparing tonight´s dinner)

Nagisa: (sad) ... the food smells really good

Tamao: yes, those turkeys look delicious! We will have a great dinner tonight

Nagisa: what time is it Tamao?

Tamao: is going to be almost 4 pm

Nagisa: whaaat! Mmm... Shizuma is not back yet, hope she won´t be late

Tamao: she will come

Nagisa: at what time does dinner start?

Tamao: after curfew, so 7 pm and the dance is at 9 pm

(Nagisa sights worried)

(In the grandmother´s house, Shizuma gets ready to leave)

Shizuma: ok grandma, is time for me to go, but before I want to take some things out of my bedroom

Mrs. Hanazono: of course, your room is exactly the same as you left it

(Shizuma runs through the hallway until she gets to her room, when she enters she sees all her belongings from her childhood. Nothing had change. She opens her drawers)

Shizuma: where did I leave it?

(keeps looking until she finds a photo album)

Shizuma: ah this is it..ouch! (feeling pain in her hand while she holds the album)

Shizuma: I will have to change these bandages, I hope my grandma didn´t notice them, I don´t want her to worry about it

(she takes a sweater with long sleeves that hides the bandages)... mmm where is it?..

(Shizuma takes a look to the album looking for a special picture)

Shizuma: aah here it is! This is the one I wanted..(she stares at the picture for a while)..it´s time to leave if not I´ll be late for curfew

(Shizuma goes out of her room, takes the long hallway to reach her grandmother's room when she suddenly hears)

Nanny: Mrs!

(Shizuma listens and runs towards the room)

Shizuma: GRANDMA!

Nanny: quickly! She fainted

(Shizuma sees her grandma, she seems to had an attack)

Shizuma: let´s call an ambulance, fast Nanny

(The Nanny runs to make the call while Shizuma stays with her grandmother very worried)

...

(it has been an hour and Shizuma is at the clinic waiting for the diagnosis, until the doctor goes out of the room)

Shizuma: how is she?

Doctor: she is still now, she had a congestive heart failure, which is so weak due to the progress of the cancer, now she needs to rest

Shizuma: can i see her?

Doctor: just for a moment

(Shizuma enters to the room and her grandmother is sleeping, connected to many machines. Shizuma sits by her side)

Mrs. Hanazono: Shizuma... my girl

Shizuma: don´t talk grandma, you need to rest..

Mrs. Hanazono: I'm sorry our afternoon ended this way

Shizuma: don´t say that, you´re going to be fine. Just rest, alright?

Mrs. Hanazono: today is the Christmas´s dinner in Astraea no?

Shizuma: yes

Mrs. Hanazono: you can´t miss that kind of celebrations.. I have some beautiful memories..

(Shizuma has been so worried that almost forgets tonight´s celebration)

Shizuma: yes, that´s right

Mrs. Hanazono: my girl, you have to leave or you´re going to miss your party and Nagisa will be so sad

Shizuma: but grandma you...

Mrs. Hanazono: I am fine, don´t worry. You must run, it is almost curfew and the way is long from here to Astraea

Shizuma: but grandma, I can´t leave you

Mrs. Hanazono: go with your girl, she needs you

Shizuma: I will be worried

Mrs. Hanazono: no, I´ll keep you updated. You have been my best Christmas present...

Shizuma: thanks for all grandma..get better soon please

Mrs. Hanazono: I will and you´ll see it! There are some things I have to live still in this world, now go!

Shizuma: thanks you very much grandma (kissing her hand)

Mrs. Hanazono: and take care of that hand..

Shizuma: (looks surprised from the door) eeh? How you pick on that?

Mrs. Hanazono: you protected her don´t you?

Shizuma: how can you know that?

Mrs. Hanazono: let´s say I have maternal instinct

(both smile and Shizuma goes out of the room)

...

(It´s almost curfew, there is only half hour left and the girls in Astraea have all ready for tonight)

Nagisa: (so worried) noooooooooo... look at the time Tamao and she´s not back yet! What am i going to dooo

Tamao: mmm..it´s weird

Nagisa: could something happen to her? ah my Shizumaaa! I´ll go with Miyuki

Tamao: Miyuki is over there, with the presidents (pointing to the other side of the room)

Nagisa: Miyuki! Do you know something about Shizuma? She´s not back yet and I'm so worried!

Miyuki: (worries) it´s almost curfew...mmm.. I hope nothing bad happened with her grandmother.

(Shizuma arrives at the station and runs to take the train that goes to Astraea)

Shizuma: it´s almost curfew! I'm not going to make it (she worries)

(Half an hour later, the fence starts to close)

Nagisa: (runs to the fence) noooooooooo!

Tamao: (she sees from the door thinking) Shizuma didn´t come...mmm...poor Nagisa, she was so excited to spend the party with her

Nagisa: (sobs) it can´t be... Shizuma..

(Miyuki approaches)

Miyuki: she might call... come on Nagisa, let´s see if the sister took her call

(All the girls star gathering at the main hall for Christmas dinner, all them happy with her presents)

Tamao: Nagisa chan.. aren´t you coming? (both at the door)

Nagisa: I´ll wait outside for a little longer..go ahead Tamao (embracing the bag where she has the sweater)

(Tamao sees her worried when Chikaru and Yaya arrive, happily)

Yaya: hey girls what are you doing there? The party is inside! Let´s go!

(Nagisa turns without saying anything and leaves)

Yaya: eh! Did I say something wrong?

Tamao: Shizuma didn´t return

Chikaru: mmmm...

(It started to snow outside and Nagisa walks sadly until she gets under a ceiling)

Nagisa: why... (whispering)

(from where she is, Nagisa can listen to the other girls laughing, making her more sad)

...

(After a while, dinner is served and Amane stands up)

Amane: very good girls, it has been a wonderful evening to share with you all and this delicious dinner. In the name of the student council I wish you all a merry Christmas and all the best to all

Everybody: Congratulations!

(From outside, Nagisa heard Amane´s words with tears. The music starts and the Etoile began the first dance of the night. Nagisa´s hair starts to covers with snow and shakes. Suddenly she hears a sweet voice from the back)

Shizuma: can I have this dance, miss?

(Nagisa turns in surprise when she listens to that voice with her eyes full of tears)

Nagisa: Shizuma!

(Shizuma holds her and talks to her ear)

Shizuma: sorry for the delay, my love

Nagisa: I was so worried

Shizuma: I'm sorry, now change that sadly face

Nagisa: I thought I was going to spend this night without you..

Shizuma: may I have the first dance of the night?

Nagisa: of course my Etoile

(both start dancing under the snow that keeps falling down. Inside the girls watch happily the Etoile´s dance)

Nagisa: eeh.. I have a present for you

Shizuma: me too, I have something for you

Nagisa: you´re my present I don´t need anything else

(Shizuma smiles and kisses her)

Nagisa: Shizuma, before I give you this present... how did you enter?

Shizuma: hehe! I jumped the fence

Nagisa: whaaat! If the sister saw you, you could be in trouble

Shizuma: I'm used to (naughty smile) .. is that my present? (looking at the bag)

Nagisa: eeh yes (blushes).. here..(giving it a bit shy)

(Shizuma takes the bag and opens it)

Shizuma: (taking out the content of the bag) a sweater! It´s beautiful!

Nagisa: (her face flashes with happiness) really, do you like it!

Shizuma: it´s perfect, did you made it?

Nagisa: yes! I'm not good at this stuff, that´s why I was afraid you didn´t like it

Shizuma: of course I like it, more because you made it with your beautiful hands

(Shizuma takes out from her purse a little bag)

Shizuma: this is your present, it´s something really special to me. I hope you like it

Nagisa: (excited) aah what could it be?

(Nagisa opens the bag and takes out what it´s inside)

Nagisa: it´s a picture! (her eyes shine when she sees a framed picture)

Shizuma: is when I enter to Miatre. I was 11 years old

Nagisa: aaaaaaaaaaah this is the best present I can ask for! I love it!

(Nagisa hangs from Shizuma´s neck kissing her)

Nagisa: you look absolutely beautiful

(Nagisa takes Shizuma´s hand and sees that her injury starts bleeding)

Nagisa: your hand!

Shizuma: ah! I think it opened when I jumped the fence (she looks at it with calm)

Nagisa: let´s go to the infirmary

(Tamao goes out of the hall to find Nagisa and sees both of them)

Tamao: she finally returned (saying quietly)

(Chikaru approaches from the back and sees the same scene as Tamao)

Chikaru: very good! Now Nagisa is happy

Tamao: yes..

Chikaru: the Etoile dance is over, let´s go Tamao

Tamao: let´s go

...

(After a while, Shizuma and Nagisa enter to the hall and start dancing)

Yaya: look! Shizuma is back!

Miyuki: and how she managed to enter? Aah don´t tell me that..

Tomori: she jumped the fence?

Miyuki: yes, it´s not the first time she does it!

Nagisa: Merry Christmas my Etoile

Shizuma: Merry Christmas my beautiful Nagisa

(In the picture appears a little Shizuma with Miyuki by her side and other girls from the student council. Behind appears Tomori and other Spica girls. Everybody has leisure wear and Shizuma has a trophy, which won Miatre against Spica. Everybody in their first year of school)

End of Chapter.

**Thanks for your patience! Visit my profile to find my blog about the Strawberry Fics! **


End file.
